Blog użytkownika:PinkieStyle/"Frozen Demigods" - rozdział II ~ Kot wewnątrz tęczy.
Hejka naklejka! Minęły dwa miesiące, bardzo długo, szczęśliwego nowego roku. Dedykacja dla wszystkich ziomeczków, którzy zostawili komentarz pod moim rozdziałem. :) ps. nie ma komentarzy, nie ma rozdziałów. wyłudzanie tak bardzo. �� hew e najs riding center|318px ---- Wiecie jak to jest podróżować tęczą? Wbrew pozorom wcale nie jest tak kolorowo. Początkowo dzwoniło mi w uszach, tylko i wyłącznie. I muszę przyznać, że to była najlepsza część tej trasy. Potem miałem wrażenie, iż coś ciągnie mnie za żołądek w dół, przy okazji sprawiająć, że jego zawartość podeszła mi do gardła. Poczułem zapach deszczu, a po chwili byłem cały mokry, aby po chwili wyschnąć w ciągu paru sekund. Coś we mnie uderzyło i ujrzałem, że spadam wielokolorowym tunelem. Usłyszałem mnóstwo głosów, jakby miliony ludzi stało wokół mnie; głos spikerki wiadomości, śpiewającą dziewczynkę, wiwatujący tłum i całą masę innych, mniej charakterystycznych. Pomyślałem, że za chwilę moje uszy eksplodują. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Zawisłem w powietrzu (o ile tak można by to nazwać), a tęczowy tunel zniknął. Nic nie widziałem, panowała zupełna ciemność. Rozejrzałem się. Nic, żadnych drzwi, jakiegokolwiek wyjścia. Westchnąłem. "A więc to tak umrę." pomyślałem. Jednak poczułem, że coś ociera się o moją rękę. Spojrzałem w dół i ujrzałem kota. Nie jakiegoś kota-tęcze, tylko zwykłego dachowca. Miał brązowo-złotą sierść, zależy jak patrzeć, brązowe oczy i... medalion z wygrawerowanym imieniem "Sven". Medalion roztaczał wokół kota świecącą aurę, która była jedynym źródłem światła. Sven miałknął i skinął głową w górę. Uniosłem wzrok i zobaczyłem światełko, chociaż mógłbym przysiądz, że wcześniej go tam nie było. Kot skierował się w tamtą stronę i zaczął przebierać łapkami, jakby płynął. Poszedłem w jego ślady i machając rękami oraz nogami, ruszyłem za nim. Zdziwił mnie czas w jakim pokonałem ten odcinek, gdyż minęło może 10 sekund, a punkt był przecież bardzo daleko. Wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę i poczułem się jakbym został mocno pchnięty do przodu, a po chwili zobaczyłem rozgwieżdżone niebo. Zamknąłem oczy, a kiedy ponownie je otworzyłem ujrzałem nad sobą twarz Anny. - Wszystko w porządku? Dotknęła mojego policzka i delikatnie poruszyła moją głową. - Tak... Gdzie jesteśmy? Co się stało? - Utknąłeś w portalu. Nie wiedziałyśmy co zrobić, jednak zanim zdążyłyśmy coś wymyśleć Twój pies wskoczył do środka i jakoś się wydostałeś. Rozejrzałem się i ujrzałem wyskakującego z portalu Svena. Był znowu psem. Pomyślałem, że może tęcza jakoś zakrzywia obraz i sposób postrzegania. Wstałem powoli i spojrzałem na Aryę. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - W waszym nowym domu! - Arya wykonała zakręciła nadgarstkiem, dając nam do zrozumienia, że mamy się odwrócić. Kiedy to zrobiłem zaniemówiłem. To miejsce przebijało wszelkie moje wyobrażenia; przed nami rozciągał się widok rodem z książek do historii na dziale o Starożytnej Grecji. Architektura, zdobienia i te przestrzenie... nic dodać nic ująć. Brukowa droga miała kolor waniliowy i odbijała niebo. Ciągnęła się aż do zatoki, jak przypuszczałem, Long Island. Wzdłuż drogi stały budynki, które wyglądały jak muzea. Ten największy stał majestatycznie w blasku księżyca, budząc podziw i lęk jednocześnie. Jednak to co najbardziej przykuło moją uwagę to rzeka, a raczej to co było po jej drugiej stronie. Widziałem zarys kilku budynków i światło bijące od tamtego miejsca. Kiedy wsłuchałem się bardziej usłyszałem śpiew. Nie jednej osoby, ale chóru, bardzo nieprofesjolnalnego chóru. Głosy niosły się między budynkami napawając wszystkich słuchających optymizmem. - Najwidoczniej zdążyliśmy idealnie! Chodźmy, przedstawię was! - wykrzyknęła Arya i ruszyła olimpijskim krokiem w tamtą stronę. Anna pobiegła radośnie za nią, to samo zrobiły Elsa i Jane, jednak o wiele mniej skocznie. Gwiznąłem na Svena, a kiedy ten machając radośnie ogonem był już przy moim boku, ruszyłem za dziewczynami rozglądając się przy okazji. Kiedy tak szedłem coraz bardziej zachwycony byłem miejscem, w którym się znalazłem. Mijałem pola truskawek, których zapach czuć było tak intensywnie i kusząco, że miałem ochotę wbiec tam i zanurzyć się w krzewach. Moją uwagę przykuły postacie bawiące się wśród owoców. Były to dziewczęta o ślicznych dziecięcych twarzach. Ich skóra połyskiwała zielenią, ubrania przypominały łąki usypane kwiatami. Włosy świeciły srebrzyście, jakby odbijały światło księżyca. Kobiety były smukłe i zwinne. Przeskakiwały przez krzewy, ganiały się wzajemnie i śpiewały piosenki. Jedna z nich zatrzymała się i pomachała do mnie. Kiedy odmachałem, uśmiechnęła się, złożyła ręce, a kiedy je rozłożyła coś w nich trzymała. Rzuciła to w moją stronę. Złapałem i zobaczyłem, że to truskawka. Była czerwona i soczysta. Ugryzłem ją i muszę przyznać, iż to była najlepsza truskawka jaką kiedykolwiek jadłem. Słodki sok sprawiał, że moje kubki smakoww były w raju. Dodatkowo skórka była lekko kwaśna, co sprawiało że smak stawał się bardziej wyjątkowy. - Dzięki! - krzyknąłem w jej stronę, a ona uśmiechnęła się słodko i wróciła do zabawy. Resztę owocu rzuciłem Svenowi, a on złapał go w powietrzu i oblizał się z apetytem. Widząc, jak daleko jestem od grupy przyśpieszyłem trochę. - Widzę, że już poznałeś nimfy. Są śliczne, prawda? Wiesz, że nie wszystkie mają zieloną skórę? Zostały nauczone zmieniania swojego wyglądu, gdyż od jakiegoś czasu szukają herosów. - Takich jak my? - Dokładnie. Jednak tylko nieliczne mają ten zaszczyt. Tylko te, które są na tyle dorosłe lub mają błogosławieństwo od bogini, która jest ich patronką. Iris, bogini tęczy, jest patronką moją i Aryi. - Zaraz, jesteście nimfami? - ta wiadomość lekko mnie skołowała, gdyż Arya, a tym bardziej Jane nie miały dziecięcej twarzy, takich jak postacie, które widziałem na polach truskawek. - Owszem. Jednak to Arya jest tą bardziej wyjątkową. - Jane ściszyła głos. - Należy do ελπισοφόρος (czyt. elpidofóros), czyli Nadziejonośnych. Zdarza się to bardzo rzadko, ostatni taki przypadek miał miejsce 300 lat temu. Mało się o nich mówi, jednak są inaczej nazywane "wybranymi", gdyż są to tak jakby młode boginie. Ostatnia była córką Demeter, a zrodziła się nasionka, które zasadziła na Olimpie. Każda z nich może udzielić błogosławieństwa. - To jak rodzą się normalne nimfy? - Naziemne z roślin, wodne z wodorostów, a powietrzne z chmur. Bez błogosławieństw. W zależności od tego jaką mają umiejętność, takiego boga stają się podopiecznymi. Ja narodziłam się ze zdolnością barwienia roślin. Wraz z innymi wychowankami Iris dbam o kolor kwiatów w okolicach Obozu. Jane wyglądała jakby miała coś jeszcze dodać, jednak zamilkła, gdyż przerwała jej Arya. - Stójcie! Chcę zrobić wielkie wejście! Jane pomóż mi! Jane przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się. Złapała siostrę za rękę i wyszeptała jakąś formułkę. Najwidoczniej robiły to dość często. Po chwili wokół nich zaczęły wirować wiązki światła w różnych kolorach. Stawały się coraz większe i gęstsze, a po chwili złączyły się i wystrzeliły w górę niczym fajerwerki. Tam gdzie opadły resztki tego pokazu wyrastały wielobarwne kwiatki. Zaległa cisza, gdy nagle ktoś siedzący przy ognisku krzyknął "Mamy nowych!". Wtedy Arya popchnęła mnie, Annę oraz Elsę do przodu i ujrzeliśmy całą masę nastolatków w pomarańczowych koszulkach siedzących wokół kilkumetrowego słupa ognia. Wszyscy mieli uśmiechnięte twarze zachęcające do przyłączenia się do śpiewania. Poczułem się dobrze. Po prostu dobrze. Po chwili zza ognia wyszedł opalony, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. Miał czarne zmierzwione włosy i oczy w kolorze morza, które sprawiały wrażenie jakby naprawdę odbijały obraz wody. Kiedy się uśmiechnął, stwierdziłem że jest naprawdę przystojny. Moje spostrzeżenie potwierdziło westchnięcie Anny. - Witajcie w Obozie Herosów! Jestem Percy, ucze tu szermierki. I nie, nie jestem wolny. Annie zżedła mina, a kilka osób przy ognisku zaśmiało się. - Musicie być wyjątkowi skoro Arya was przyprowadziła. Macie jakieś zdolności? Na dźwięk słowa "zdolności" Elsa drgnęła. Percy najwyraźniej to zauważył, gdyż puścił do niej oczko i zmienił temat. - Zresztą pogadamy o tym później. Jak macie na imię? Każde z nas po kolei się przedstawiło. Mówiąc każde z nas mam na myśli również Svena. Pies szczeknął radośnie i stanął na dwóch tylnych łapach, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się nowemu znajomemu. Mężczyzna podrapał go za uchem i wyjął z kieszeni jakąś przekąskę. Wyjaśnił, że również ma psa, tylko trochę innej rasy. - To co dosiądziecie się? - zapytał i wykonał gościnny ruch w stronę kręgu osób. Anna uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła szukać dla siebie miejsca wśród obozowiczów. Postanowiłem pójść w jej ślady. Rozejrzałem się, lecz zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić, Sven szczeknął i pobiegł w inną stronę. Nie udało mi się go zatrzymać, więc pobiegłem za nim. Kiedy go dogoniłem, zobaczyłem że łasi się do jakiejś dziewczynki. Miała kręcone blond włosy sięgające do ramion. Ubrana była w pomarańczowy podkoszulek, taki jak miał każdy obozowicz, krótkie szare spodenki i czarne trampki z rysunkami sów i koni. Do t-shirtu miała wpiętą przypinkę "5 Atlantycki Festiwal Książek". Wyglądało na to, że była najmłodszą mieszkanką obozu. Przykucnąłem obok niej, a ona podniosła wzrok. Miała zielono-niebieskie oczy takie jak... - Alice! W naszą stronę szła młoda kobieta. Miała szare burzliwe oczy i blond włosy, takie jak dziewczynka, której szukała. Była ładna i wyglądała przyjaźnie, ale zdecydowanie. - Słońce, mówiłam abyś poczekała przy innych dzieciach Ateny. Nie możesz tak sobie chodzić wokół ogniska, nie chcę abyś się poparzyła. - kobieta przytuliła do siebie dziewczynkę i popatrzyła na mnie serdecznym wzrokiem. - Jestem Annabeth Jackson, uczę tutaj Starożytnej Greki i Mitologii. Miło Cię poznać Kristoff. Uścisnąłem jej dłoń i zauważyłem na jej palcu obrączkę połyskującą błękitnym światłem. Kiedy poruszała ręką można było na nim ujrzeć morskie fale. Annabeth zauważyła, że oglądam pierścionek i uśmiechnęła się. - Piękny, prawda? To przetop masy perłowej, błektnego bursztynu oraz niebiańskiego spiżu. Dzięki niemu mam kontakt z mężem. - Z panem Percym, nauczycielem. Synem Posejdona. - Dokładnie. Mądry z Ciebie chłopak. Skąd wiesz czyim jest dzieckiem? - Uważałem na historii i trochę czytałem. Podobno pałac Pana Mórz jest zbudowany z tych minerałów. Zostały one uznane za zaginione i są bardzo rzadko spotykane. Każdy z nich symbolizuje inne rzeczy lub wartości. Bursztyn to Pacyfik i potęga, masa perłowa to Ocean Indyjski oraz rozsądek, a niebiański spiź jest tworzony na Olimpie, symbol boskiego pochodzenia. Reszty nie pamiętam. - Całkiem nieźle. Może jesteś dzieckiem Ateny. Niedługo się przekonamy. Na razie znajdziemy Ci miejsce. Anna już znalazła sobie znajomych. - mówiąc to wskazała na prawo, gdzie rudowłosa siedziała i rozmawiała energicznie z jakąś długowłosą blondynką. Długowłosą to mało powiedziane. Miała grubego warkocza owiniętego wokół pasa jakieś pięć razy. Miała duże zielone oczy i farbę na policzkach. Annabeth dotknęła mojego ramienia i pociągnęła mnie w górę. Zaproponowała mi miejsce wśród dzieci Hermesa. Wszyscy wyglądali bardzo przyjaźnie i wesoło. Jacyś chłopcy opowiadali sobie dowcipy, inni pokazywali sobie dziewczyny siedzące przy ognisku, a córki Hermesa pisały coś na kartkach, licząc intensywnie. Spojrzałem na Svena, a on szczeknął i zerknął na mnie zachęcająco. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak poznanie nowych osób. Podszedłem do roześmianej grupki i zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć stanął przedemną chłopak wyglądający dojrzalej niż reszta. Miał brązowe rozczochrane włosy i lekki zarost. Ubrany był w skórzaną kurtkę i podarte jeansy. Wyglądał jak typowy rockowiec wracający z koncertu. Zauważyłem, że pare dziewcząt uważnie mu się przygląda z dostrzegalnym rozmarzeniem w oczach. Wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę w geście powitalnym. - Flynn Rider, grupowy domku Hermesa. - uścisnął mi dłoń. - Powinieneś lepiej chować portfel. Podniósł do góry drugą ręke, w której trzymał skórzaną portmonetkę. Oddał mi ją, usiadł i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Usiadłem, a mój pies ułożył się u mych stóp. Położyłem bagaż z tyłu ławki. Po chwili na środek wyszedł Percy i oznajmił, że możemy wrócić do śpiewania. Jakiś czas później mniej więcej nauczyłem się tekstu, dlatego zacząłem śpiewać razem z resztą. Tak samo Anna. Jedynie Elsa siedząca na uboczu siedziała cicho, skulona pod roślinnym kocem, który prawdopodobnie otrzymała od którejś z nimf. Flynn sturchał mnie co jakiś czas, dając mi do zrozumienia, że mam śpiewać głośniej. Mimo, iż tekst był po starogrecku wiedziałem o czym opowiada; każda zwrotka była o innym bogu. Właśnie skończyliśmy zwrotkę o Afrodycie, jaka to bogini miłości jest piękna i wspaniała. Szczególnie zaangażowały się osoby siedzące po naszej prawej, dzieci Afrodyty. Po bogini, przyszła pora na zwrotkę jedenastą o Hermesie. Hermesowicze poderwali się i zaczeli drzeć się na całe gardło przebijając o masę decybeli dotychczasowe domki. Śpiewałem razem z nimi i kiedy wykrzykiwaliśmy imię boga kupców i złodziei, stało się coś niesamowicie dziwnego. Z góry padł na mnie złoty promień. Kiedy spojrzałem w górę ujrzałem nade mną świetlisty obraz ukazujący worek i rozsypane wokół niego monety. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z podziwem i gratulacją jednocześnie. Promień zniknął, a ja nie miałem pojęcia co mam zrobić. Zostałem kupiony? Albo sprzedany? A może rzucono na mnie urok. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, lecz jedyne co udało mi się z siebie wydusić to "eee". Na szczęście z tej niekomfortowej sytuacji wyciągnął mnie Percy, który wyszedłwszy na środek rozłożył ręce i przemówił donośnym głosem. - Radujcie się herosi, gdyż oto i jest Kristoff Bjorgman, syn Hermesa! - No i to rozumiem! - ucieszył się Flynn, a inne dzieci Hermesa uklękły na jedno kolano. W ich ślady poszli inni półbogowie i tak oto stałem pośrodku kręgu oddających mi pokłon ludzi. Po raz kolejny poczułem niezręcznie wśród tej ciszy, jednak przerwał ją Sven szczekając wesoło. Wszyscy wstali, a Percy oznajmił, że kiedy dokończymy śpiewać wszyscy z wyjątkiem nowych obozowiczów, wliczając w to mnie, mają udać się do swoich domków. Wszyscy przytaknęli i wrócili do śpiewania. Kiedy skończyliśmy ostatnią zwrotkę o Hekate, przy której jej dzieci wystrzeliły w powietrze trochę swojej magii, wszyscy się rozeszli. Zostałem sam z siostrami Mausson. No i Svenem, i Percym, no i Annabeth. Mężczyzna skinął na nas głową. Ruszyliśmy więc za nim. Szedłem w spokoju, jednak przyczepiła się do mnie Anna. - A więc jesteś synem Hermesa, tak? - Tak, boga kupców i handlarzy. - odparłem dumnie. - Jak myślisz, kto będzie moim boskim rodzicem? Może Iris? - Bogini tęczy? - Tak, matka Punzie. To ta dziewczyna obok której siedziałam. Ma super długie włosy i uwielbia malować. Opowiedziała mi trochę o tym miejscu. Jest 20 domków, każdy na cześć innego boga. W domku mieszkają dzieci boga, któremu ten domek jest poświęcony. Każdy obozowicz ma jakieś cechy lub umiejętności powiązane ze swoim rodzicem. Na przykład dzieci Ateny są wyjątkowo mądre i inteligentne, Afrodyty piękne i romantyczne, a Hefajstosa to dobrzy kowale. Jednak niektórzy mają jeszcze więcej wyjątkowości w sobie. Mają niezwykłe dary odziedziczone po rodzicach. Punzie powiedziała, że był tutaj Leo Valdez, syn Hefajstosa. Potrafił kontrolować ogień, jednak zniknął, ale nie wiem dlaczego. - Czy ona nauczyła Cię przy okazji mitologii? - uśmiechnąłem się rozbawiony całą tą wiedzą. - Tylko tego co mi się przyda, czyli co nieco o bogach mających tutaj swoje dzieci, istotach żyjących w obozie i o tradycjach panujących tutaj. Dowiedziałam się również, że dzieci jeszcze niezaakceptowane, czyli ja i Elsa, mieszkają w domku Hermesa. Przez jakiś czas będziemy sąsiadami, więc przekaże Ci całą moją wiedzę. - uśmiechnęła się i wypięła pierś do przodu. Zaśmiałem się i okazało się, że jesteśmy już na miejscu. - A to chyba Wielki Dom. - powiedziała Anna, kiedy drzwi od budynku lekko się uchyliły. ---- Ten rozdział jest chyba trochę dłuższy, prawda? Komentujcie, naprawde mi na tym zależy. c: pps. kocham greckie litery οωο νΩν Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania